The efficiency of known processes of desalination is very low. The theoretical energy requirement to convert sea water to fresh water is 2.65 kwh (expressed in electrical energy) per 1000 gallons (4049 liters).
The force required for removal of salts by centrifugal means was given by O'Brien in U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,016. Kirk et al reduced the amount of centrifugal force needed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,853 in which swirl was removed from within the high gravity chamber. In Kirk et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,347 inertia was added as a separating force. With the present disclosure, hydrogen produces a differential density in the system, adds a force of electrostatic repulsion, and has an effect similar to the common ion effect which aids precipitation from a saturated solution. These improvements increase the efficiency of the centrifugal desalination process.